


Office Hours

by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Professor Dr. Xeno, Spitroasting, TA Ishigami Senkuu, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, Teacher-Student Relationship, TheKingdomofShipping, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ishigami Senkuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst
Summary: Chrome is having trouble focusing in Dr. Xeno's class—not surprising, given how attractive both the professor and his TA are. When Dr. Xeno offers to help Chrome outside of his normal office hours, he jumps at the opportunity, wanting to maintain his perfect grades.Little does he know, the professor and his assistant have a secret. And they've both had their eye on Chrome...
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno, Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bliss_abri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/gifts).



> This fic was written as a gift for Bliss as part of the Kingdom of Shipping's Christmas gift exchange! I hope this tickles your fancy, dear!

Chrome was staring again. 

He knew he was staring again, but what could he do about it when his professor was, to use the man’s own terminology, so _elegant?_ With his perfectly coiffed hair; the way his sleeve cuff clung just so to his delicate wrist as he wrote on the chalkboard; and the crisp lines of his pants, still wrinkle-free even after 4:00 in the afternoon—Dr. Xeno Houston Wingfield was the epitome of elegance as he wrote notes on the board in Chrome’s Vehicle Dynamics and Design class.

His teaching assistant was no less eye-catching. The man's interesting white-blond hair with green tips was captured in a high ponytail that afternoon, a single forelock hanging in front of his face. His sharp crimson eyes scanned the papers on the desk in front of him—Senku must be grading their recent exams while Dr. Xeno, as he had asked them to call him on the first day, taught the class. 

Chrome knew he and Ishigami Senku were close in age, both having recently turned 23, but Senku was already in grad school and assisting Dr. Xeno while Chrome was wasting away in his fifth year of undergrad. But they had more than just their age in common: they were both native Japanese, as well. Chrome was attending Cal State - Sacramento on a long term exchange program, while Senku and his father had moved to the United States for his father’s job when he was fifteen.

And no, Chrome had _not_ stalked Senku’s social media for that information. They’d talked at a meet and greet for international students not long after Chrome had arrived at the university. It had been really nice, actually, having someone else from his part of the world. Sure, there were other Japanese exchange students; but most of them were studying international relations or other topics not related to science and engineering. He and Senku had just clicked and before long, they were hanging out together outside of classes. 

So when Senku told him that he’d gotten into the graduate program for Mechanical Engineering, with a TA position alongside, Chrome had made sure to sign up for the class he would be assisting in. And here he was, in one of his final classes before graduation, finding himself completely unable to focus because he was too busy trying to keep from getting a boner in the middle of class.

Such was his life, he supposed.

“Mr. Tetsubuyama, can you give me an answer?” Dr. Xeno’s voice cut through the room, making Chrome jerk to attention. His ears burned when he heard snickers from his classmates—but Senku wasn’t laughing. In fact, he had a somewhat perturbed look on his face, as if irritated at the interruption to his focus. Red eyes focused on Chrome, making a shiver trail down his spine.

“S-sorry, Dr. Xeno, could you repeat the question?”

Xeno crossed his arms over his chest, nonplussed. “I asked if you could give us the answer to the equation on the board. Why don’t you come up here and work it out for us?”

On a normal day, the physics equation on the board would be relatively easy. But Chrome’s head had been in the clouds all afternoon and the letters and numbers looked like nothing but gibberish. Dr. Xeno was waiting, though, so he slid out of his chair and approached the blackboard.

The equation didn’t make any more sense to him up close. “I’m sorry, sir,” he mumbled. “I’m having a hard time focusing today. I can’t make heads or tails of this.”

“I see. Do you need some further instruction? You know I have office hours for a reason, Mr. Tetsubuyama.” Dr. Xeno spoke quietly, so as not to attract the attention of the other students. Chrome really appreciated the level of discretion.

“Yes, sir, I’m aware. I just have another class during your normal office hours, so I can’t make it.”

“I see. Why don’t we set an appointment, then? I’m sure we can find a time that will work for both of us.”

Chrome’s eyes widened. “You’d do that for me?” 

“Of course. You have a bright mind and a curious spirit; I’d hate to see it go to waste. Send me an email with your openings and we will work out a specific time later in the week. Now, _do_ be sure you pay attention for the rest of class, please?” 

It was a dismissal if Chrome had ever heard one. He returned to his seat while Dr. Xeno turned to look out over the class and select another victim to come to the board.

Chrome did his best to pay attention, taking detailed notes to keep himself focused. When Dr. Xeno dismissed the class, he began to pack his things; before he could get out of his chair, though, a familiar voice spoke up from right in front of his desk. _“Did I hear Dr. Xeno right? You need to set up some office hours?”_ Senku asked. He spoke in Japanese, presumably to keep the other students around them from understanding the rather sensitive conversation.

Chrome nodded. _“Y-yeah… I’ve just been having a little trouble wrapping my head around the most recent chapter, that’s all.”_

_“I can understand that. You guys are getting into some pretty dense theoretical stuff, but I know you’ve always been more of a hands-on kind of guy. If you want, I don’t mind coming to your meeting with Dr. Xeno—maybe I can give you some tutoring, if you need it.”_

_“Really? That would be great!”_ Chrome grinned widely as he stood up. _“Thanks so much for the offer, Senku! I’ll make sure to copy you in on the email when we get things set up.”_

 _“Sounds good. I’ll wait for your email.”_ With that, Senku wandered back to the desk to pack up his stuff as well.

The smile on Chrome’s face didn’t fade the entire way back to his tiny studio apartment on the far side of campus. He sat down at his desktop and immediately pulled up the campus email system so he could draft his letter.

> _To: Wingfield, Xeno H. Ph.D._
> 
> _CC: Ishigami, Senku_
> 
> _Subject: Office Hours_
> 
> _Good Afternoon Dr. Xeno,_
> 
> _I really appreciate the offer to set up an appointment outside of your normal office hours so we can discuss the most recent chapter in your 4:00 Vehicle Dynamics and Design class. As we previously discussed, I have a class that runs during your normal office hours on Tuesdays and Thursdays. However, I do have afternoons free both of those days after 2:00 p.m. Would you have time to meet with me this week?_
> 
> _Thank you,_ _  
> _ _Chrome Tetsubuyama_

Email sent, Chrome busied himself with making something to eat. He was starving, having missed lunch that day due to cramming for an exam he’d had right before Dr. Xeno’s class (which, to be honest, had contributed to his inability to focus during the class session). He sat down half an hour later with a steaming hot plate of pork and vegetable stir fry, bowl of rice on the side, only to be interrupted by the sound of his new email alert.

> _To: Tetsubuyama, Chrome_
> 
> _CC: Ishigami, Senku_
> 
> _Subject: RE: Office Hours_
> 
> _Stop by at 6pm Thursday. Senku and I will both be there. And don’t be late—the main building doors lock automatically at that time._
> 
> _Dr. X_

Chrome’s eyes widened at the short response. Wasn’t that a little late in the evening for having office hours? He had never been on campus that late except for special events with the International Students office. 

Although, if it meant wrapping his head around this chapter, Chrome would do it. It was his last year and he’d maintained a 4.0 average up to this point—he couldn’t give up on it now!

His fingers flew across the keyboard at lightning speed as he replied.

> _To: Wingfield, Xeno H. Ph.D._
> 
> _CC: Ishigami, Senku_
> 
> _Subject: RE: RE: Office Hours_
> 
> _Sounds good! I’ll be there!_
> 
> _Thank you,_ _  
> _ _Chrome Tetsubuyama_

* * *

The corridors were eerily quiet as Chrome made his way toward Dr. Xeno’s office. There were still some classes going on the first floor of the building, but the second floor was all offices—and it seemed like pretty much everyone had gone home for the night.

Chrome arrived at Dr. Xeno’s office door with five minutes to spare. The door was firmly closed and Chrome couldn’t see any light shining out from underneath… it looked as dark as any of the other offices. 

Anxiety began to grow in Chrome’s chest. Had he gotten the time wrong, or the day? He was sure it had said 6:00 on Thursday… He tried the door, expecting to find it locked—but it turned easily and swung open.

Chrome’s eyes went wide and his phone clattered to the floor at the sight in front of him. Xeno was sprawled out across the desk, hair askew, underwear dangling off one ankle while Senku fucked into him with an almost lazy pace. “Shut the door behind you, please, Chrome,” Senku called out in English. “And lock it, too.”

His hands reached out to do just that, but he didn’t quite feel like he was entirely in control of his own body. “Uh… d-do I… need to come back?” he finally found his voice, shaky as it was.

Xeno panted out, _“Haah…_ please, Senku, le-eet me…” His voice was trembling, too, with a tinge of desperation that only served to make him seem almost… _cute._

But Senku shook his head and brought up a hand to beckon Chrome closer. “I’ve seen the way you look at Xeno, you know. And the way you look at me, too.” Senku spoke calmly, if breathlessly; the words stung at Chrome’s self-confidence. _Was he that obvious?_ “Don’t worry, neither of us are angry. In fact, we’ve been talking about you for a while now… Do you want to try him out?”

“Try… _him_ out?” Chrome couldn’t think. He could barely parrot Senku’s words back at him, entranced by the sight of Xeno being fucked within an inch of his life.

Senku nodded in confirmation. “Yes. You can have his mouth, if you want. He’s been begging for it since we started.”

Looking down at Xeno, Chrome could see his inky dark eyes glittering as he nodded eagerly. “Please…” As if to illustrate his point, he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue in invitation. 

Senku pulled out all the way, drawing a whine from the older man. But a moment later Xeno was rolling over onto his front and Senku was spreading his ass cheeks to fuck into him once more. “There you go. Come on, give him a try. He’ll be sweet for you.” Xeno nodded in agreement.

Chrome’s self-control broke. They were asking—practically _begging,_ in Xeno’s case—for Chrome to join in… who was he to deny them? He dropped his backpack on the floor and strode forward, working his pants open as he walked. Senku’s expression seemed eager, almost proud, while Xeno simply opened his mouth wide again to swallow Chrome’s dick as soon as it was close enough.

The feeling of a hot, wet mouth closing around his length made Chrome groan. He had no idea what to do with his hands, so he just fisted the loose cloth of his jeans and tried not to thrust forward too quickly. Thankfully, Senku seemed to understand what was going on. “You can grab his hair, if you want. He likes that a lot.” 

“R-really?” Chrome brought one hand up, stroking it through Xeno’s sweat-damp locks that had been knocked out of place by his and Senku’s prior activities. The man moaned, almost _purred_ at the feeling, and Chrome did the same with his other hand.

“Yeah, just like that. Pull on it just right and he melts. He might put on an air of elegance and superiority, but deep down he’s really just an eager slut.” Senku’s hand came down on one round cheek and the resulting moan vibrated against Chrome’s length. It was enough to make him shudder and jerk forward. 

Xeno’s eyes rolled when Chrome thrust into his mouth, so he did it again with more force. The second time, Chrome’s cock head went all the way into his throat and blocked all but the most strangled noises. His fingers tightened in Xeno’s hair and the man’s eyes crossed in response. A strangled noise escaped his throat as his whole body twitched.

Senku chuckled lowly. “Oh, I felt that one… you just came, didn’t you?” he asked Xeno.

The professor couldn’t reply, but he looked up at Chrome with a pleading expression in his eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Chrome breathed out. _“Fuck,_ he’s swallowing around me… That's so _baaad…”_

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Senku asked Chrome. He could only nod in agreement and continue fucking into his professor’s mouth like a man possessed. It wouldn’t be long now before he was coming.

Senku seemed to be right on the edge as well. Leaning over Xeno’s back, he dropped his face next to his mentor’s ear. “What do we say when we’re given a load of cum?” Xeno tried to respond, but his mouth was muffled by Chrome’s dick; the vibrations traveling up his spine were enough to send him over the edge. 

Xeno swallowed feverishly to ensure he didn’t miss a single drop while Chrome pulled out. A few moments later, he opened his mouth wide, showing how he’d swallowed all of Chrome’s load. “Thank you!” he said breathlessly.

“That’s right, good boy. Here’s your second one, be sure to swallow it all too…” With that, Senku went still and pinned Xeno down to the desk as he came inside his mentor’s ass. 

“Thank you, thank you!” the older man cried out. His whole body shuddered as Senku filled him; Chrome couldn’t help but wonder if he had come a second time. Senku’s low chuckle seemed to confirm it. “God, you really are a little slut, aren’t you?” Senku asked.

“Y-yes… Your slut,” he breathed.

“Ten billion percent correct, Dr. Xeno.” Senku grinned and patted him on the head.

Chrome stumbled backwards a couple of steps and sat down heavily in one of the chairs on his side of the desk. “Wow…”

This was _definitely_ not what he'd expected when Dr. Xeno had mentioned office hours, but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/K7CzXYS)


End file.
